


Personal Video

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: season of kink [6]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 15:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19154005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: Thinking she heard someone in the hallway, Kimberly paused the video once more and held her breath as she listened closely, her heart racing.





	Personal Video

**Author's Note:**

> For the [season of kink](https://seasonofkink.dreamwidth.org/) prompt: pornography.

Kimberly lay in her bed, feeling restless. She gave a heavy sigh and turned onto her back, staring up at the ceiling. Usually, she would sneak out and meet up with Trini somewhere, but the yellow ranger was on a trip with her family and wouldn’t be back for another three days. 

She was sure she could convince one of the boys to meet up and spar with, but she much preferred being with Trini. She especially loved how their private sparring matches ended. Thinking of the last time they had snuck out together, Kimberly grabbed her phone. She scrolled through her videos until she found the one she wanted and hit play.

A loud giggling came from her phone and Kimberly quickly paused it, straining her ears to make sure she hadn’t awoken anyone. When she was sure she was the only one still awake, she turned the volume way down and resumed. 

In the video, Trini was lying between Kimberly’s legs, teasing her. Kisses were being pressed along Kimberly’s inner thighs and fingers ghosting along her folds, creeping close to her clit but never touching. 

‘Come on, just fuck me already,’ video her said. Trini just laughed, her fingers finally finding Kimberly’s clit and rubbing. The pleasure was short lived as Trini quickly pulled her fingers away and video her let out an exasperated shout of ‘Trini’. 

Kimberly smiled as she watched video and slid her hand into her pants as Trini started to go down on her. She could hear her own breathing get heavier in the video as Trini’s tongue ran along her clit and Kimberly had to bite her lips to keep from moaning out loud. The video got shaky at times, but Kimberly drew from memory to remember what was happening. 

She let out a groan, fingers moving lower, thrusting them in and out as Trini was now doing to her on screen. 

Thinking she heard someone in the hallway, Kimberly paused the video once more and held her breath as she listened closely, her heart racing. When she didn’t hear anything else, she resumed the video, thrusting her fingers faster as the video version of herself moaned louder and louder. 

It didn’t take her much longer to finish, the video becoming blurry again as the video her moaned out Trini’s name. Kimberly clicked out, staring up at the ceiling once more. Touching herself wasn’t nearly as satisfying as Trini eating her out, but it got the job done. 

After a moment, she opened up a message to Trini. She attached the video and sent it with a message that said, “thinking of you.”

A few minutes later, her phone began to vibrate as Trini called her and Kimberly immediately answered. “Hey.”

“Fuck, Kim. I can’t wait until I get home,” Trini said, sounding out of breath. “Next time we have sex, I’m putting on the strap on and we’re going to get a really, really good video of me fucking you.”

Kimberly let out a quiet laugh. “I can’t wait.”


End file.
